


Rituals

by softinjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Other members not mentioned, but are there, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softinjun/pseuds/softinjun
Summary: Just sum dat good ol' crack





	Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from someone on omegle so you know this finna be gREAT

Collective sighs were heard from the plethora of boy's that stood right outside the doorway. "Im tired," seungkwan whined as they walked through the doorway and into their dorm. 

"Remember, we have to do the ritual before we eat,"

Ah, the ritual. A joke that had soon turned into a nightly routine. "Everyone, go get yourselves ready for the ritual," all boys went to their rooms to strip themselves from their shirts and pants, leaving only their socks and boxers on. After all males finished stripping themselves, they all gathered in a circle, placing themselves near the doorway. 

"Let's do it boy's," Seungcheol commanded, watching as each boy spread their legs. Each male lifted their left hand and crossed it onto the the person that stood to their left. Their left hands made their way to cup the corresponding male's peepee.

Jeonghan looked around, checking that each boy did the required task. "Next hand," was the only thing he said before watching as each male did exactly what they were supposed to. 

Each male lifted their right hand to cup the hand that had been placed on their area. 

The second to last task had started, each boy looking to the boy that had been infront of them (in the circle), direct eye contact being made. "Now," a voice erupted. 

They all began the last task. All boys began to chant in unison, words spilling out of their lips.

"Yeehaw buster,"

"Yeehaw buster,"

"Yeehaw buster," 

They after chanting this a total if 26 times, they all uncrossed their arms, signing that the ritual had come to an end. 

"Now let's all wash our hands and eat,"

end


End file.
